Shikamaru's aggrevation
by Rascal609
Summary: Shikamaru gets pissed at life, and prepares to leave, and become a rogue ninja, can Neji stop him? Does he want to? Why does he care?
1. Shikamaru's start

A/N- cut me some slack, I wrote this while in a pissed mood! This is my first story in a while, so all reviews loved, been working on my book!

Summary- Shikamaru gets upset at his parents, and decides to leave, and become a rogue ninja, can Neji stop him? Does he want to? How can he?

'How troublesome' Shikamaru thought, as he surveyed the cleaning, he hated how clean obsessed his mother was, if a speck of dust landed on the floor, then she'd have him start all over. He wished she would just make his dad do it. "Women are so troublesome." He wondered if it was to her specifications. Shrugging, he headed off to think while watching clouds. He let his mind wonder, the second he relaxed in the soft, comforting grass, analyzing all that went wrong, with his mission, is where his mind headed. Frowning slightly, he knew if he'd helped instead of leaving his team to fight one on one, his team would have survived, the mission less harmed. But it would have ended in worse failure, he glared, fully blaming himself, and Sasuke for what happened. As his mind further traveled down that path, his frown deepened, Neji, that pale eyed ninja, appeared, consuming his thoughts. Shikamaru recognized he felt something for Neji, he just wasn't sure if it was pity, respect, or other emotions.

As he dwelled on the thoughts of the cute Hyuuga, he jumped, realizing he'd thought of Neji, as cute. Yelling, his mom shook him from his trance, calling him, "Shikamaru! Get your lazy ninja ass in here!" He stood, rolling his eyes, and transported home, too lazy to walk. The moment she saw him, she snarled, "Look at this mess! Did you not vacuum the corners?! I asked you to clean your bathroom, yet it's disgusting! Do you know how much work I've had to do?! I can't believe this! Your father's gone on a mission, is it too much to ask for a little help?! I'm keeping this house all by myself; my son's too self-centered to help his mom!" Anger pulsed through Shikamaru, behind his calm exterior. As her ranting came to an end, he vanished, ignoring her new angry hollers, and heading to his hill, to relax. "I wonder why I still live there, am I that bad; I mean I at least cleaned. How troublesome." Worry threatened to consume the peace of the hill.

He'd never let anyone know how much hurt he had, and how much he wanted his mothers love, she'd been like that for as long as he could remember, no mater what he did, she found fault, never recognizing him, and loving him like a normal mother. "Will I ever be a good son to her?" He shrugged, staring off, so absorbed in his thoughts, that the analyzing gaze from the forest went unnoticed. Shifting his thoughts, succeeding, Neji entered them, his cloudy eyes, hard to read, and the looks to make heaven sing. Jumping, mentally, he wondered how his mind had wandered that far to where he thought Neji was beautiful.

"Guess I have issues with pretty guys. I blame it on that crush on Chouji. How troublesome, Hyuuga isn't gay." Shaking his head, he stood up, mom ranting was better than odd thinking. "Heh, Neji, and I a couple, deffinantly troublesome." Pulling out a stress relief, he lit the cigarette, and walked slowly home, enjoying his silence, until an annoying blonde female appeared. "Ino, can I help you?" Shikamaru was extremely annoyed by her; he didn't need another annoying woman bothering him. "Shikamaru-kun! Tamari says you're going to date her! I thought you liked me!" She latched onto him, attempting to kiss him. Shoving her off unaffectionatly, he wished Sasuke was back for the first time, so she would go back to being his fan girl. "Shika-kun!" Ino whined, "Ino, I have no attraction to you or any other troublesome girl that you assume I'm with!" He jutsued out before she could cling again.

His mother yelled the second she saw him, ignoring her; he marched to his room, collapsing on his bed, wondering if his day could get any worse. Chouji appeared at his window, nodding, "So she's in a bad mood again huh?" He asked. "Yeah, troublesome women." Shikamaru sighed. "So, still caught up with your thoughts of Neji?" Chouji asked innocently. Staring at him shocked, "How did you know I've been thinking about him?" Shikamaru asked, guessing he needed to be more subtle when he observes the Hyuuga, he just watched him from a tree outside his hospital room, not spying, if you really thought about it… Chouji laughed, "Whenever he's around now, you loose your train of thought Shikamaru, I'm slow, not that slow." He nodded, pulling out his signature bag of chips.

Nodding, Shikamaru thought about that. His mom charged in, and Chouji poofed before she saw him. "Shikamaru get your lazy bum up and clean now! If this place isn't clean, you get to clean up the deer feces! Do you hear me!?" Shikamaru hissed, jumping up, and cleaning, half his mind on what Chouji said, if it was that obvious, he might have to stop watching Neji, maybe avoid him till he understood his weird thoughts. As she monitored him, complaining if he missed anything, he finished cleaning, and went to bed, mother still yelling, and cleaning, saying he messed it up here, and there, the toilets weren't scrubbed just right. Going on and on, as he drifted into troublesome sleep.

(Dream) Neji walked in dressed in a frilly maid outfit, as Shikamaru stared frozen, or more accurately tied to the bed, fully undressed. Neji walked up, smirking softly. "Hello Shikamaru! I heard you were lusting after me; want me to help you get over that?" Shikamaru was lost, what was going on? How had Neji found out?! What was happening?! Neji came closer, and kissed Shikamaru over the head, slowly licking and nibbling his neck, and moving down, to tease his hard nipples. Eliciting soft moans from Shikamaru, who was still unsure of what was happening. Neji swirled around his belly button, sending pleasure though Shikamaru, as his member hardened swiftly at Neji's playfulness. Neji smirked, and began toying with his member, licking circles around the tip, bringing his mouth close, and breathing on the member, and massaging his balls, smirking every time Shikamaru moaned in pleasure. When Shikamaru was so close to release, Neji tied a string around his member, blocking anything from coming out, and Shikamaru gasped in horror, what was that?! Neji laughed opening windows, as people appeared, and laughed at him, Neji turned towards him, "You can't even stand up to your mom, why would you even think you had a chance with me? I'm so far above you, its not even funny Nara." And Neji left, Shikamaru sat there in misery, and his mother appeared, ranting about how terrible he was for being gay, and how she expected grandchildren.

Waking up screaming into a pillow, Shikamaru stared at the wall, realizing that he would never react that way, but the dream shaking him none the less. His mother charged in yelling how his whimpers had disturbed her, and he snapped, anger flooding him, "You troublesome women! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE YOU?! You will never respect anything I do to attempt to help you, now if you will excuse me!" He grabbed his clothes, tossing them in a bag, and tossed it on his shoulder, grasping his Ninja band, he stalked passed her shocked face, and walked through the silent Konaha, and smiled, "Free." That's all he thought, approaching the gate, he pulled out a cigarette, and lit it, inhaling, and exhaling relaxing. "Well I solved my problems simply." He didn't realize he still had tears in his eyes from his nightmares, and whipped them away, shrugging; no one was going to see him. He sat on his hill, saying good bye to Konaha, and all the annoying people within.

"Going somewhere Nara." Neji asked, appearing as if out of no where beside Shikamaru. Pinching himself subtly, he knew he was awake. "It's troublesome Hyuuga, not worth your time." Neji sat down, close from what Shikamaru heard, he was laying down, eyes closed, enjoying his last night of peace, starting tomorrow, he'd be a rogue ninja, always on the run. He'd easily outwit them; he was their most talented thinker now wasn't he. "Well, lets hear it, better be a mission, or it will be my job to stop you Nara." Shikamaru cracked his eye open lazily, not allowing his racing heart to affect his speech, "Just family troubles, getting out for the night, nothing wrong with that you troublesome Hyuuga." "If it's a night from family, why the stuffed bag?" Hyuuga pointed out, waiting for a sensible response, as Shikamaru cursed. He was deffinantly scrambled if he messed up with that excuse.

"I'm leaving Hyuuga, too much trouble from this village, plan on living in peace, can't you just let me do that please?" Shikamaru whispered, barely audible, Neji wouldn't have heard if he wasn't seated so close. "Why?" He whispered to Shikamaru, sending shivers down Shikamaru's spine, because he was leaning right next to his ear. "Troublesome women in this village, too bothersome since Sasuke left." Neji smirked, breathing on his ear, "Is that the only reason? I happened to be in the woods this afternoon; you might want to be careful talking to yourself." Shikamaru jumped up, "Fuck!" He remembered he'd said out loud he was thinking about him and Neji as a pair. "Guess my nightmares coming true, time to make a run for it." He whispered softly to himself, poofing to the gates of Konaha, before Neji even blinked. Neji appeared in front of him, "Now Nara, no need to run, I'm just here to talk." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the slight change in Neji's normal volume. If it weren't night, he could use his shadow jutsu. Neji was behind him, and bound his hands together, repeating with his feet, tossing him over his shoulder, it was obvious something was wrong with Shikamaru because he didn't even plan, or manage to escape, which would have been simple.

Neji poofed into his apartment, setting the bound Shikamaru on his bed, Shikamaru had a blank look on his face, sweat on his face. The Nightmare was flashing through his mind, and he wanted to know why he had been bound. "So Hyuuga, can we get this over with so I can leave please?" He didn't even use his normal phrase, which was another key to Neji that something was wrong. "I'm not here to be an ass Nara, as odd as that sounds, I was listening to you, I've been following you since you last decided to spy on me in the hospital. So I heard you, it happens, you were worrying me, so yeah. Mind telling me what this is all about." He nodded, both knew he was talking about the sort of confession in the meadow. "I'm sorry." Shikamaru mumbled, nibbling his lip. "I really didn't mean for you to find out, first off, I'm the last person to be gay, so I understand if you are grossed out, it happens, but, you are like clouds, I feel like I've almost grasped it, then you change, throwing off what I thought I knew, and you have an odd attitude, its very, vulnerable yet, hardened, doesn't hurt that you look good as well." He started at normal, and ended barely audible, blush adorning his cheeks, and he was feeling much like a girl at that moment.

HAHA Cliffy! I will update by next weekend if I get 2 yes only 2 REVIEWS 3 3


	2. nightmare or dream?

A/N OMG this is a really bad chapter, and I apologize, I was having major writers block, the next one is more interesting, once again I apologize! Thanks so much to Joy and Lola for reviewing! I appreciate it!

TO Cloud Envy! Thank you for reading my other fan fictions! I Love you! Not like that, I just appreciate it so much that you reviewed! Thank you! You get a prize! A request of any pairing, not limited to Naruto! I will write anything, if u give me what you want to happen, and the pairing! Thanks again for reviewing!

Now the story, thanks again everyone who reads this, it makes me feel like writing more, so any and all requests are currently applicable, but Cloud Envy is first!

Nightmare or Dream?

Nibbling his lip, few frustration tears slid from his eyes as he looked at a dark corner, he'd just recognized to himself that he had, inadvertently began loving Neji, he deffinantly didn't know why. Forcing his bored careless expression back in place, he analyzed Neji's face and posture, his normal arrogant air was missing and before he thought, he asked, "What's been bothering you?" Neji's gaze bore into him, "Nothing, I've been dwelling on my punishment, for our failure," he paused, watching guilt flicker across Shikamaru's face, "It's not your fault." Shikamaru shook his head, he knew it could have ended better, his eyes landed at the wraps around Neji's major injuries.

As Neji started to comment, four anbu appeared, sitting on the window, "Nara, your mother informed us you were heading out to become rogue, the Hokage would like to see you," turning to Neji, "It must have been hard to catch him, before it even became a mission, Hyuuga well done." Neji stared mildly shocked, "I'll see you to finish our conversation." Shikamaru swore Neji sent him an apologetic look, which was off. Shikamaru smiled, and even as his hands were bound, he formed the sign, sticking all anbu, he was happy Neji had a light in the room. The shadow cut him free, and he stood up, calmly walking to the Hokage's, with the anbu stuck walking with his shadow, he watched as Neji followed on the room, unsure of why he followed.

Knocking on the Hokage's door, he walked in, releasing the angry anbu, as he sat down, tired, and looking bored. Tsunade looked at him, sighing as she sipped sake. "What was your mother yelling about this evening, and what is there about you leaving Konaha?" Her voice ordered an answer, and Shikamaru calmly answered, "I got tired of lectures, and decided to move out, sleeping on the hill was more preferable for the night." Tsunade's analyzing gaze did nothing to his posture.

"Why then were you bound, and stuck in Neji Hyuuga's apartment?" Shikamaru laughed, "A troublesome misunderstanding with Hyuuga-san." Smirking at his could care less attitude, she sighed, "Until we get to the bottom of this, you're stuck in jail, I'm sorry Shikamaru." Gulping he nodded, better than dead. "Yes Hokage." The angry anbu entered, and not so gently shackled his hands with those itchy chakra draining shackles. As they tossed him harshly in he smirked, relaxing against the wall, happy they didn't toss him with the prisoners who hate ninja. "We will be your guards, don't get comfortable." Shikamaru just looked bored, probably not his wisest move to angry four anbu, add embarrassment, and he made enemies.

Shikamaru drifted into a fitful dream. He was sentenced to death, as a rogue ninja, and Neji killed him. Shikamaru laughed as he woke up, "As many mess-ups as I've made, that's not improbable, troublesome, but have to think, stupid troublesome women!" Neji took that second to appear at the small window. "Talking to yourself will get you killed Nara." Shikamaru laughed, "Well headed there anyway." "Where's your normal confidence Nara?" Neji inquired, raising an eyebrow. "As many mistakes as I've made in the last 24 hours, are causing a troublesome pile up." Shikamaru shrugged, "So why did your mom report you?" Neji asked. Snorting he answered, "Because I actually had the gall to tell her I don't appreciate being treated like I was four meddlesome troublesome women!" Anger seethed into his words, resentment, sadness, all adding an odd tone, compared to his normal tone, he almost sounded evil.

Neji smirked, "And here I thought I was the only resentful one in the village. Any plans Nara or do you need me to save your ass?" Before Shikamaru could answer, Neji vanished, the guards making there rounds. "He's messing with me, I'm stuck here for a while." As the guards entered, he didn't struggle, he was sad that they remembered to chain him. "Guess I don't get to watch the clouds how troublesome." As the day passed his guards "Forgot" to give him water, and food and his stomach protested. Tsunade appeared, "Your free Nara, tanks to an excellent explanation, but you are to have proof of a new living area, and a Shinobi will be watching you at all times, simple procedure, see you tomorrow." Releasing the chakra bands and leaving. Shikamaru rubbed his wrists. He smiled lightly, and headed out to find an apartment. He sensed his stalker, and laughed when he recognized Neji's chakra. "Stalker." He muttered, wondering what was with the Hyuuga.

Realizing finding a place to stay was increasingly hard, he was becoming frustrated, and it seemed all of Konaha was booked. Finally he found the worst possible apartment open. At least it's cheap, his optimism for the day. He tossed in his bag and go to work, he bought a broom, mop, and few other cleaning supplies. Within hours, the apartment was spotless, falling apart, but clean, his roof was cracked so much he wondered why it hadn't fallen. All the while, he felt an amused gaze watching him.

Shrugging Shikamaru relaxed, letting his eyes drift shut. Neji flowed through his thoughts, causing Shikamaru to smile, Neji really did try hard to seem superior, but Shikamaru was sure there was some part of him that wasn't an ass. Shikamaru watched as Neji wandered, enjoying the peace of his dream. Waking up, he was immediately alert, his window was open, and he always kept them closed. Pulling out a kunai, he gazed swiftly around the room, eyes landing on a note. He swiftly picked it up, reading elegant scrawling, "Meet me at the hill, at midnight, we need to talk." Raising an eyebrow, he hoped it was from Neji, and not the group of anbu.

Deciding to eat out, instead of staying at the damp musty room, he now called home, he turned in his housing info, and headed to the Raman stand. Chouji appeared next to him, "I saw Neji earlier, he seemed agitated, and I actually saw him fidgeting!" Chouji laughed, and kept up friendly chatter. When they finished, Chouji paid, "Good luck Shikamaru, I think you actually might just have a chance! I think you should ask him out!" Chouji left, and Shikamaru headed to the hill to wait for whoever left him the mysterious note.

As he lay down, he sensed Neji, and finally relaxed, no anbu fight tonight. Neji sat next to him and smirked, "care for a game of shouji?" Shikamaru laughed and the game began. Neji was unsurprisingly good. The game continued as Shikamaru analyzed Neji, and Neji analyzed him, "So why Nara?" Neji asked, countering a move. "Your complex, and actually less troublesome, hard to explain." Shikamaru attacked and could see victory. Neji watched thinking, "Why not Tenten, or Sasuke?" Shikamaru stared at him, mouth open, as he countered the attack. "Tenten is a troublesome woman, much like my mom, and Sasuke is an ass, and so self centered that he forgets people care. He's so absorbed with revenge, no one could survive him, and his duck butt hair….." Neji laughed at that, and Shikamaru's heart fluttered, it was the first time he'd heard Neji's non mocking laugh. It was very soft, yet strong. Shikamaru was lost in thought over Neji's laugh, and moved his piece in a bad move.

Neji smirked, moving his piece and won. Shikamaru stared, he hadn't lost in, he couldn't even remember. "Nice game Hyuuga." He acknowledged, pulling out a cigarette. Neji frowned, "Smoking now?" Shikamaru sighed, "Stresses have risen, need the calming effect, how troublesome." Neji sighed, "Ever think of getting a pet?" Shikamaru laughed at that, "Do I look like I'd go through the trouble of caring for an animal? I'm the lazy ninja remember?" Neji looked at him oddly, "Then why bother going through the trouble of liking someone? " Shikamaru thought about that one, "I'm not sure, I guess even I get lonely, how very troublesome."

They said their goodbyes, and headed home. (OO Beloved time skip!) After many midnight chats over a week, talking and learning they meet again.

"Hey Neji," Shikamaru started, they were on friendly terms, at this point, "Would you bother maybe…" Shikamaru paused, nerves annoying him, "Never mind, too troublesome." Neji smirked, "I might as well, if your too much of a wimp Shikamaru, want to go to a movie Friday?" Neji laughed softly at Shikamaru's shocked expression.

A/N I know it wasn't the best! I will have next chap up soon, have most of it written already! THANKS TO ALL! Hearts and loves to you all !


	3. 1st date or disaster!

Heavenly 1st date or disaster?!

A/N! She never sent me a request… sigh… but I wrote this chap, and yeah! LOVES ALL YOU STORY ALERTERS! This is my most popular story! I don't know why? Someone want to tell me what's wrong with them? I'd give you a free request too! You would be right after Cloud Envy!

Shikamaru toyed with his hair, extremely nervous, he finally just let it down, and took a drag on his cigarette, when there was a knock on the door, and he didn't look, and opened it, his eyes widened at the anbu. "What?" He managed to ask before everything went black. 'How troublesome, Guess I'm going to be late for the date, sorry Neji-san' was his last thought.

Upon awakening he was bound, with chakra bindings, and he was chained to a wall, "Troublesome, where am I?" Blinking his eyes clear, he noted he was in a dark room, and bound raising his eyebrows, he wondered what happened, mentally yelling, why didn't he look?! Shaking his head, he wondered how he would get out of this one, as he analyzed everything, he realized there were no weapons, and his had been taken, he could use his bindings, if he could get off the wall, which only took a little antagonizing from what he remembered of the anbu torked at him.

When he heard the key on the lock, he dropped his head, happy his hair covered his face, because he left it down. As four of them entered, one stood at the door. He looked asleep to them as they talked, "Think Hokage will suspect us?" One asked, worried, "No, he was accused of possibly going rogue, they will assume he's the one who killed the watcher, don't freak out on us" the obvious boss of the group said. Mentally cursing, he was glad Neji wasn't his watcher anymore. The third one asked, "Do we at least get to have fun with him before, and while torturing? Please?" The leader shook his head," As long as it's not around us, that is against my code, thanks." The other cheered and stood happily too close for comfort to Shikamaru, who made an effort to remain relaxed, and not tense up.

Shikamaru subtly, unnoticed, plucked a pin from his hair, and started twisting at the lock, holding him to the wall, wishing someone there would unlock the chakra bands, only someone not chained, forcing chakra into the cuffs released them. As they discussed which torture first, he shivered, acid knifes, acupuncture jutsu, ranging to summoning animals to tear off his flesh, leaches each one disturbing. When they took a vote, he mentally sighed in relief, he could handle kunai dipped in acid.

As they all approached, he almost had it but had to hide the pin back in his hair, preparing for the pain, he lifted his head, calmly watching, if they got cocky, he could easily get one of the kunai, "Why so troublesome?" He asked, scaring them all, causing them to jump. "Heh, revenge is sweet Nara." The leader said, smirking. The three crowded him, pulling out the kunai, pungent scent of acid flowed off the kunai. The creepy rapist one, approached, giggling, "Ever been touched Nara? Or are you a virgin?" Shikamaru just looked at him boredly, mentally grossed out. He felt filthy as the anbu pulled up his pants, and mesh shirt. When the kunai first stabbed him, he didn't feel it, but as the acid ate away, the pain was terrible, and he bit back a groan, and kept his bored look, mentally cursing them.

The acid burned him down to the bone, and if he weren't a ninja, he would be screaming. The creep decided he was a skin shaver, and Shikamaru whimpered as he peeled a few inches of skin off. He slipped a little, successfully snapping Shikamaru's leg. Shikamaru winced, biting his lip to keep back a whimper. "Fool! The acid stops bleeding, it doesn't heal bones! Leave! All of you!" They nodded exiting, "enjoy your break, when we return, we will have dogs for your entertainment." Shikamaru grimaced, but kept his bored exterior. As he left, Shikamaru let out his scream of pain, then focused, "Neji's going to kill me for ditching the date. How troublesome." He winced as he pulled out the pin, pain lancing through his arms from the cuts. "He quickly finished picking the lock.

He landed harshly, cursing, his leg fell limply, the other sent pain slicing through him from the acid burns. His leg gave out, and he collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily, trying to ignore the pain. As he braced himself against the wall, slowly standing, he ignored the pain, and pinned his hair out of his eyes. He reached the door, and flipped his hands over his head, trying the lock gently so as to not alert any guard. As assumed, it was locked; he hid in the corner, ready to run when they entered, he'd have to deal with the pain till he could get to Tsunade. He listened, hearing nothing he sat there, for a few hours pain driving him crazy.

When he finally heard something, he cursed; he heard dogs, a long with the anbu. "Well how troublesome, at least I'm already a rogue ninja; otherwise dying would be even more troublesome." Armed with his chains, feed hindered, he prepared to fight, giving himself a 1 percent chance of living. As they entered, he froze, dogs snarling, the anbu dragged them in, Shikamaru inched around the door, and slammed it shut, cursing that the keys weren't in it. He was in an unknown hallway, he sprinted/hobbled down, seeing all the other halls caged in; he dashed into a room, searching for windows. Seeing none, he hid in the closet.

Cursing to himself, realizing they'd find him in seconds with dogs, he splashed water all over the room, covering every inch, happy there was a bathroom; he hobbled across the room, wincing in pain every step. He closed the closet right as they rushed in. He silenced his breathing, sitting in the corner wishing he could use his shadow possession, the cuffs were increasingly annoying, and he was running out of chakra, so he was physically exhausted. As they searched the room, Shikamaru thought if he was found, there was nowhere to run, and at this point, he didn't even have the energy to move a finger.

As the door creaked open, Shikamaru gave up, closing his eyes in defeat, at the murderous gaze of the leader. He was dragged out, wincing as they gave his wounds no consideration. Laying sprawled on the ground, he heard them let the dogs attack, there was at least three, and they bit clawed, and mauled him, he screamed as darkness threatened to consume him, his body spasmed in pain, dogs t trying to rip him apart. "I'm sorry Hyuuga-san, how very troublesome." As his eyes closed, he swore he saw a flash of white.

(Have to switch to Neji P.O.V. for next part, my apologies)

Neji knocked on Shikamaru's door, shocked as it sung open easily. Immediately on guard, he looked around, noting a hair tie on the ground. "Shikamaru?" Neji said, scanning the really crappy apartment. "He couldn't get a better one?" It was much better from the outside. Searching, he found it odd, that Shikamaru left his weapons, even when relaxing he carried them. Neji knew something was up; he headed out in search of Shikamaru. He noted a mild scratch, in the floor as he left.

Neji noted the injured guard, he was still breathing. Swiftly, he carried the watcher to Tsunade, "It wasn't Shikamaru." He said. She looked at him while healing, "How can you be sure, the only witness is the watcher, and he won't be talking for a while." Neji shook his head, "We had plans for today, he wasn't about to leave, trust me." Gazing at him, she shook her head, "Find him, if he's not found in a day, then he's officially rogue!" Neji nodded, and began his hunt for Shikamaru. After four hours, he saw one of the anbu from his apartment. He followed his instincts, and stalked the anbu, shocked when he left and went to the abandoned prison. He waited thirty minutes before stealthily sneaking in, he saw a gate coming up and entered, he observed there was a door open, he looked in it, and his eyes opened wide, he saw blood, not a lot and acid dipped kunai, he knew it was fresh, "Please don't let that be Shikamaru's blood."

He heard cursing from a room, and it sounded like Shikamaru, he slowly came around the door, and saw red, three dogs were slowly shredding Shikamaru, who he saw had a broken leg, and more than a few cuts straight to the bone, he heard Shikamaru say, "I'm sorry Hyuuga-san how very troublesome." Before he closed his eyes. Neji darted in, pulling out two kunai, he swiftly removed the dogs. The anbu cursed, and attacked, Neji sixty four palms attacked them, successfully immobilizing them, and he ignored their complaints, and grabbed the prone Nara, who was bleeding everywhere.

Neji was mildly grossed out, it was enough to shake the strongest Shinobi, and no one should have that much bone showing. When he reached Tsunade, Shikamaru had stopped breathing, and was deathly pale.

(Back to the troublesome one! Heh)

Shikamaru was numb, he felt like he was flying, "Hum, its troublesome to die," he flowed to the sky, feeling like he couldn't breath, as he floated out, and up, he calmly watched his life flash by, often seeing a sad child, he learned to act bored, his parents didn't care if he were sad or not. He smirked as his childlike self met Neji, Neji had just lost his dad, and Shikamaru had "Ran" away from home, he had seen Neji, and it was a crush at first sight. He walked up; his bored face not yet developed, and smiled, "What's wrong?" Before bowing, "Shikamaru Nara at your service." The little boy looked up with an odd mark on his head, "Leave me a lone!" The kid said which shocked Shikamaru, who decided he'd make it better! His childish belief that he could was admirable.

As the memory flowed by, Shikamaru heard faint talking, as he sat staring at the clouds. "The anbu kidnapped him!" A voice floated by and another voice answered, "I don't know if I can save him Hyuuga! He's not breathing!" The female sounded frustrated, and Shikamaru felt as if hands were pressing on him, and someone was trying to force him to breathe. "Well how troublesome, if someone wants me to live, I might as well try myself." He nodded, thinking hard trying to force himself to breath, as he took his first breath, the weight lifted off him, and he fell, fast, into darkness.

As he slowly became partially conscious, he heard Tsunade, and wanted to scream in pain as she wrapped his wounds. "That's all I can do Neji, he has to heal on his own, and you need to get him out of here, take care of him at your place, I'll have to deal with the anbu, and he would be safer there." Shikamaru whimpered in pain, as he felt wraps around just bone, his nerves were on fire. He wondered why he didn't just stay in that peaceful oblivion, this pain was too much. "Yes Hokage sama, I'll take care of him." He felt chakra flow, and knew he was now on a couch. He felt Neji's form slump over him, and winced in pain. "That was one hell of a first date Nara. I actually thought you'd be an ass enough to die before we actually went on a date, and here I thought you liked me." Shikamaru wanted to hug him as Neji sounded choked up, "I actually was worried you stupid ninja!" He growled.

Shikamaru groaned, opening his eyes, "Neji, much as I love having you touch me, it feels like I'm on fire. How troublesome." Neji jumped, and smirked, "Too troublesome to die huh?" He laughed in relief hiding his tears. "Do that again, and I'll kill you Shika, I actually thought I'd lost you, and it scared me half to death." Shikamaru smiled, which turned into a wince, "Sorry, and here I thought you were just giving me a pity date!" Shikamaru whimpered as his body ached. "Well, if you feel so awesome up there, want to give me a kiss to feel better?" Shikamaru asked, almost inaudible. Neji smiled softly, and leaned down giving Shikamaru a kiss. "Happy? You are now MY Shika, so no going and getting yourself tortured again." Shikamaru nodded happily, a blissful look on his face; Neji was a very good kisser indeed.

A/N Don't thinks it's over! I will have more heh, but they finally have their first date next chap! Well sorta…. Heh unless I come up with another thing, any ideas always welcome!


	4. The event of a life time

A/N Sorry a bunch of shit went down I'm updating all my fan fic before I start on work again! I apologize I now updated it! Sorry! Also all requests welcome! And if you read and review one of my other fan fics I will do your request ASAP

Shikamaru grunted as he attempted to stand up, Tsunade had just healed his bones, he would have scars but other than that he was as good as ever. Neji watched staring as Shikamaru stretched wincing at the pain from the cuts, his skin felt extremely sensitized. Neji frowned as Shikamaru limped subtly to lean on the couch. "Shika are you sure your ok for the date tonight?" Shikamaru laughed, "A date with Neji-kun? I wouldn't miss it for the world…" He carefully moved, trying to keep stress off his leg.

Neji shook his head, and helped him to his room to get dressed. Shikamaru nodded his thanks and got dressed looking forward to the first date. Neji was more than a little surprised to see Shikamaru let his hair down when he walked out; he blushed mildly, wondering why Shikamaru looked so handsome with it down. Shikamaru blushed at the scrutiny in Neji's look. "Shall we go Neji-kun?" Neji nodded, and they headed to the ever beloved movie, it was another princess snow movie. Both boys left half way through ready to throw up it was too simple, so they simply went and ate at the raman stand playing Shogi Shikamaru focusing more on Neji than the game. Neji was blushing, and not focusing either, which was a little shocking to Shikamaru, they both ended the game after a few hours.

When they returned to Neji's apartment, Shikamaru almost flinched at the tension in the air, "Neji…" he began about to apologize for whatever he did that seemed to have angered the other when Neji pulled him next to him on the couch, "I was planning on this for our first date, but I don't know if you are healthy enough to kiss…" Shikamaru almost sighed in relief apparently he wasn't mad! Shikamaru smirked, "You won't hurt me Neji-kun do whatever you are comfortable with." He didn't bother saying his usual expression, it wasn't necessary. Neji smirked and pushed Shikamaru down, shocking him slightly, Shikamaru didn't protest, and Neji carefully leaned over him, Shikamaru closed his eyes heart racing.

Neji captured his lips, in a gentle motion, not demanding, just an affectionate kiss. Neji pulled his fingers through Shikamaru's hair, smiling at Shikamaru's moan; he let himself in licking and exploring Shika's mouth. He tasted like cigarettes but it wasn't a terrible taste. Shikamaru kissed back gently, and his pleasure in the kiss was apparent.

A/N I know its short, but It's the end of the story, I am going to end it here, unless you guys want the sex scene otherwise, I will just end it.


End file.
